


Carta para Santa Claus

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maldita navidad; maldito Santa Claus y maldito espíritu navideño. Seiya aprenderá a no perder su fe en Santa. Éste año no podía fallarle, al fin de cuentas nunca lo había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta para Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La insuperable obra que es Saint Seiya no le puede pertenecer a otra persona más que al magnánimo Kurumada (Que Dios lo bendiga) ¿? (Para disclaimers exagerados estoy yo)

Maldita navidad; maldito Santa Claus y maldito espíritu navideño.

¡Maldito trabajo! ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¡Ah, sí! Claro, porque cuando su jefe le consultó si podía hacer la guardia del veinticuatro a la noche, él le respondió que sí ¿Y por qué había dicho que sí? Porque no quería pasar otra Navidad recordando que no tenía pareja y que nunca la tendría ¡por ser sodomita y tímido! Aunque el problema era su timidez, no lo otro.

Que no tenía un puto letrero en la frente que decía: " _Me gustan los hombres. Exclusivamente_ ".

Aún más relevante ¿Por qué había aceptado el empleo de seguridad?... cierto, por ese estúpido orgullo japonés. Era un Kido, pero no pensaba vivir a costa del apellido.

Se arrepentía tanto, en ese momento; puesto que de seguro sus demás hermanos se encontraban todos reunidos en la mansión a punto de brindar.

Lo que le consolaba era saber que al menos, el mes siguiente, su sueldo se doblaría por trabajar en ese particular día.

¿Y qué era? Sólo eso, una fecha más en calendario. El simbolismo que le da uno, depende, desde ya, de uno mismo.

Miró su reloj. 23:32 horas. Suspiró, tomó su linterna y se dispuso a realizar el recorrido de rutina en aquel enorme laboratorio. A medio recorrido, unos pasos lo pusieron en alerta… sin lugar a dudas el ladrón en cuestión había reprobado la materia " _sigilo_ ".

—Tengo una linterna y no dudaré en usarla —acusó el castaño con gravedad.

—No, por favor, no me alumbre que me derrito—ironizó el intruso en la penumbra.

—¿Shiryu? —lo comprobó cuando el otro dio unos pasos hacia el frente—¡Shiryu! —casi más se le abalanza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya casi es Navidad!

—Es que… no quería que lo festejaras solo —elevó su mano, ocasionando que su compañero reparase en la pequeña canasta que llevaba—¿Me ayudas a preparar todo? No nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Pueden echarme por esto ¿sabes? —reprochó, pero sin poder ocultar con su sonrisa cuanto le alegraba el gran detalle de que estuviese ahí, en ese momento.

—Es Navidad —justificó el Dragón—¿Qué ser humano sería tan cruel de echarte en Navidad?

—No, pero pueden esperar al veintiséis para hacerlo —bromeó encaminándose a uno de los cuartos, repletos de maquinas tan caras que una sola bastaba para dejar en bancarrota a los Kido.

—Lindo lugar.

—Es que aquí no hay cámaras… Bah, no funciona —explicó—, no se lo digas a los ladrones, por favor.

—Pierde cuidado, no me junto con esa clase de gente.

Entre los dos prepararon una cena sencilla, en realidad sólo se trataban de cosas dulces puesto que el Dragón supuso, por la hora, que el menor ya había cenado, y en cambio lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tan contento lo pondrían las golosinas.

Dio en la tecla, Seiya empezó a comer sin que esa sonrisa se pudiese borrar de sus labios. Por su parte el pelilargo trataba de juntar el coraje necesario para explicar las razones verdaderas de estar allí.

—¿Quieres?

—Por favor —le extendió la copa, que con gentileza el Dragón llenó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 23 y 40 van a ser —reparó en que su amigo se encontraba vestido de una manera muy elegante.

Shiryu siempre había sido cuidadoso con sus prendas, por eso no le llamó la atención más de lo debido.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada… —luego se corrigió—en que detesto la Navidad.

—¿Sí? No creía que tu…

—Es decir —interrumpió llevándose otro bocado de turrón a la boca—Antes no. Por eso, gracias por venir.

—De nada —le regaló una sonrisa muy extraña—¿De veras ya no te gusta la Navidad?

—Para nada… —negó efusivo—Es una fecha que sólo existe para que los comerciantes se llenen los bolsillos, y en tal caso para la religión católica simboliza el nacimiento de una persona que no tiene nada que ver conmigo… pero que respeto —se atajó.

Shiryu mostró un semblante abatido… no le gustaba ese cambio respecto a la Navidad por parte del más alegre de los Kido, pero éste no pudo ser sincero: Que deseaba, en verdad, festejarla como suelen hacer muchas personas, en compañía de alguien.

La Navidad, en el presente, le servía para recordarle que tan solo estaba.

—Qué triste.

—¿Por qué? —se defendió el Pegasus—acaso ¿no es cierto? ¿Para ti que es la Navidad?

—En tal caso una excusa.

—¿Excusa?

—Para estar con los seres queridos.

—Pero para eso existen los otros días del año —elevó sus cejas, en un gesto de triunfo. Nunca le había ganado en una discusión al elocuente Dragón.

—Es cierto pero… Para mí la Navidad nos obliga a hacer algo que no hacemos el resto de los días, pese a que debería ser así. O acaso ¿tú le dices todos los días a la gente que quieres, que la quieres? No, siempre esperas a que alguna situación límite te orille a hacerlo —realizó una breve pausa analizando sus palabras—. No sé cómo será para cada persona, calculo que no todos tienen con quien pasar estas fechas, y de hecho a muchos, quizás, le traiga malos recuerdos. Pero en mi caso personal es muy especial. Es la única fecha del año en la que estamos todos… —asintió, con un brillo especial en sus ojos—Hyoga viene de Siberia, Ikki se aparece como por arte de magia, la cara de Shun se la ve repleta de alegría… La gente en general está más animada, más predispuesta, más bondadosa. El regalo no es más que un gesto, sí… Pero es una de las tantas maneras de expresar que se estima a una persona, o que se la recuerda… —lo miró, manteniendo la respiración, verlo en traje al Pegasus era demasiado para él—Estoy contigo en eso de que debería ser así todos los días del año pero la verdad es que no es así… Ikki no está en otra época y el Cisne no viene tampoco si no es en diciembre. Así es el humano, hijo del rigor ¿?

Seiya se quedó sin palabras… le había cerrado la boca. No supo por qué, pero de repente se sintió un bastardo resentido. Perdió su mirada, recordando de súbito su reloj; todavía faltaban trece minutos.

—Y también por eso estoy aquí —remató el pelinegro.

—Ok… ya está, ya me siento mal ¿conforme?

El Dragón rompió en risas, para explicarse.

—Sé que te gusta la Navidad, Seiya… Por eso no quería dejarte solo esta noche.

—Gracias —su corazón se aceleró de manera alarmante.

—Aunque hay otra razón —admitió lanzando una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Si? ¿Cuál?

—Bueno… leí tu carta —cerró sus ojos elevando sus cejas por un efímero instante—Lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo —aclaró—, pero por otro lado tu ya estás grande para hacerle cartas a Santa Claus.

—¡¿Qué tiene? Me gusta, me da mucha ilusión, cuando era niño creía en él… y luego de que tu, el ante año pasado, me contaste la verdadera historia de Santa, aún más ¡Porque sí existió!... y para mi todavía hay alguien ahí afuera que cumple con los regalos de Navidad.

—Sí, es cierto, existió.

—Igual, no entiendo…

¿O es que el Dragón en verdad se había aparecido con una **Harley** en la puerta del laboratorio? Imposible. Solía hacer esas tontas cartas pidiendo regalos, en algunos casos, incoherentes, y otros medianamente coherentes. Era tradición en la familia Kido, de esa manera todos sabían que podían regalarle al otro. Claro, cuando crecieron, dejaron de hacerlo, menos Seiya… él seguía siendo un niño en el fondo.

—No me refiero a la carta que dejaste en el árbol.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron lo más que su físico le permitió… el Dragón descendió, apocado, su vista, y antes de que el Pegasus le reprochase lo evidente, se defendió:

—No creas que reviso tus cosas… pero me llamó la atención —aceptaba que no era un justificativo valedero.

—¡Esa carta para Santa es personal!

—Sí, como si algún día le llegase —satirizó logrando la furia del menor… y no era eso lo que pretendía.

—¡No es el caso!

—¡¿Y para que escribes una carta a un remitente que no existe?

—¡Me gusta escribir! —interrumpió el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—¡Escribe en un diario entonces pero…!

—¡No te incumbe lo que yo haga! —increpó con su dedo—¡Tengo una razón más que lógica!

—¡A ver! ¿Y cuál es? —el dragón también se colocó de pie para luego cruzarse de brazos.

El ensordecedor ruido de los fuegos artificiales interrumpió la respuesta del Pegasus. Ambos repararon en el detalle… y el dragón no había ido allí para discutir con el castaño. No. por eso lo tomó de un brazo jalándolo con fuerza.

Seiya se quedó petrificado cuando la boca de su amigo atrapó la suya. ¡Por Zeus, que bien besaba el Dragón! Se aferró de su cuello permitiéndole al otro la tan ansiada y pecaminosa invasión. Cuando se distanciaron Shiryu pudo formular la correspondiente oración:

—Feliz Navidad, Seiya.

—F-feliz navidad… Shiryu —poco a poco se fue alejando del otro hasta dar la espalda con una de las maquinas.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—No, pero nada más avísame de estas cosas antes de hacerlas, hombre —solicitó el Pegasus riendo apenas.

—Vine a darte tu regalo —luego meditó sus palabras—; no sé si es el que en verdad quieres, pero… me gustaba la idea de… de darte la posibilidad de elegir si lo quieres o no.

El castaño plasmó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, con una expresión reflexiva, se posaron en el suelo gris, cerca de donde las copas esperaban por ellos.

—Eres idiota, Dragón… ¿no entendiste la carta?

—Sí… le pediste a Santa un beso… Que alguien en Navidad…

—No —negó, avergonzado por la confesión. C reyó que lo mejor era citar: —" _Querido Santa, sé que siempre te pido muchas cosas, pero éste año al igual que el anterior y los demás por venir_ " o algo así —no tenía tan buena memoria—" _me regales la posibilidad de estar, esta Navidad, junto a la persona más gentil, bondadosa, atenta que exista en la tierra. Ah, y que me sepa querer, y apreciar, todo así, como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes. Con sólo un beso me conformo, no pido mucho_ "

—Querer y apreciar son sinónimos, Seiya.

—Bueno, " _profesor_ ", no estudié —se ofendió—El punto es que… ¿Cómo sabías que a mí, los hombres… ? —dejó las palabras flotando en el aire.

—Lo tienes escrito en la cara, no por nada te la pasas conectado en internet " _leyendo_ " pornografía gay. Además, en la carta del año pasado pusiste: _Que Shiryu me quiera y me aprecie con mis defectos y virtudes_ —Luego confesó—: Te digo que de no ser por lo de los sinónimos, no hubiese atado cabos.

—Y te llevó un condenado año, maldición —reprochó… todo ese tiempo perdido.

—Bueno… no estaba cien por ciento seguro que te referías a mí —no era cuestión de tirarse a la pileta y que no hubiese agua—; además me sirvió para asimilar la idea.

—¿Qué idea? ¿Qué te gustan los hombres?

—No Seiya… no me gustan los hombres —aclaró con tono obvio, desarmando al menor—Me gustas tú, te quiero y te aprecio a ti —bromeó, ganándose un golpe por parte del otro—, lamento ser redundante—y un golpe más, un poco fuerte a comparación del anterior.

—¿Y venias a eso?

—Bueno… El año anterior creí que te referías a que yo… —no supo cómo expresarlo—Sé que desde Hades me he mostrado algo distante contigo.

—Sí —hubo cierto reproche en su afirmación.

—Pero es porque me sentía raro… estando a tu lado —tomó aire, era difícil hablar de esas cosas—; por eso me sentí mal al leer la carta anterior, porque pensé que tu creías que yo no te aceptaba, o que…

—En realidad siempre me sentía como un idiota cuando estaba contigo —confesó el Pegasus interrumpiéndolo—; sentía que era poca cosa para ti. Ya sabes: él inteligente, yo idiota. Él elegante, yo pordiosero.

—No es así —aclaró luego de reír.

Se rascó la nuca, como si ese gesto pudiese aclarar el remolino que había en su cabeza.

—Como sea, el año pasado Santa me regaló tu amistad —explicó el Pegasus, alegre—; creí que nunca podría recuperarla, pero ya ves…

—Sí, luego de que leí la carta del año pasado… me sentí muy mal y traté de acercarme más a ti. Y no me arrepiento —aclaró lo último con brío.

Se produjo un denso silencio que fue interrumpido por Seiya quien, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, tomó su copa elevándola. Shiryu lo imitó, por inercia. Les faltaba el brindis, que no se hizo rogar.

—Entonces… —musitó el castaño—vienes a darme el regalo de navidad.

—Ya te lo di, en parte… ¿quieres otro beso?

—Pues… te confieso que la carta no estaba completa.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No —negó el castaño asintiendo con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue la posdata de esa misiva, escrita con tinta invisible, por ser de contenido triple " _x_ "… Lo lamentable fue que también resultó motivo de su despido, ya que la cámara había sido reparada un día antes.

La explicación de Seiya al respecto fue que sus jefes no tenían espíritu navideño. Shiryu le aconsejó hacerles juicio por discriminación pero lo cierto es que no le echaron de su empleo por homosexual, si no por estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos su labor.

Mejor, odiaba su empleo.

Santa cumplió ese año.

Seiya, quien siempre tenía fe, estuvo a punto de perderla, aun sabiendo que esas palabras así fuesen para muchos vanas o dirigidas a un remitente, que algunos creían, inexistente, llegaban a destino.

Nunca supo bien cómo, ni por qué, pero algo en su interior le dictaba que lo escuchaban… que oían sus estupideces, y que si creía en la Navidad, si realmente tenía -lo que llaman- espíritu navideño, el mundo se amoldaba y conspiraba para cumplir su petición.

Esa tradición, para Seiya, comenzó años atrás, cuando en una de las Navidades le pidió a Santa poder estar con su hermana, y éste (o quien fuese) se lo concedió.

Desde entonces nunca dejó de escribirle… recibiendo, siempre, una respuesta a cambio.

Y ese año, no fue la excepción.

¿Cómo, entonces, hacerle entender al terco Pegasus que Santa Claus no existía? Él defendía la idea con ahínco, y lo seguiría esperando, cada año, aun de viejo.

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> En la cultura japonesa, como en muchas otras, no se le da la importancia a la Navidad que solemos darle nosotros (o los países en donde predomina la religión católica y sus variantes), le dan más hincapié al Año Nuevo, en donde lo pasan en familia. En cambio, el 24 a la noche sirve como excusa para estar con la pareja o amigos. Es por eso que se ven en muchos mangas y dj que los personajes en Navidad suelen lamentarse —a veces— de no tener pareja para esas fechas.


End file.
